


After the living ones

by i605



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i605/pseuds/i605





	After the living ones

“Monroe？”

“Monroe，开门，是我，Nick！”

“好吧，我知道现在很晚了，而且我应该事先给你打个电话，但我现在真的很需要你的帮忙！”

“求你了，Monroe，我保证下次会提前给你打电话的！”

“嗯...让我看看，我可带了你喜欢的红酒哦~”

“Monroe，开门吧，外面好冷，还在下雨...”

“你知道我不能没了你，对吧？...”

“嘿...Holly她交了个男朋友，是个百分之百的纯人类，她想让你见见他...”

“Juliette来电话了，她说她找到了一张我的旧相片，但她不想留着，她想让我去取走...”

“你见到我姑妈了吗？她跟你说什么了吗？她同意...咱们两个之间的事了吗？”

“我梦到你了，就昨晚，我梦见今天下着雨，然后你开门了...”

“我在哪里都找不到你，你还没回来吗？”

“我想你了，Monroe，回应我一下好吗？”

“好吧，那你照顾好自己，东西我放在门口了，我改天再来看你...”

Nick转身离开了。但他知道，唯一会去动这些东西的，也许只有路过的拾荒者。


End file.
